Ernie and Bert filmography
A list of productions featuring Ernie and Bert. TV Series *Sesame Street Pilot Episodes *''Sesame Street'' *''Play with Me Sesame'' *''Sesamstrasse'' (since season 33) *''Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures'' *''Eine Möhre für Zwei'' *''Sesamstraat'' *''Iftah Ya Simsim'' TV Specials *''This Way to Sesame Street'' (1969) *''Julie on Sesame Street'' (1973) *''The Muppets Valentine Show'' (1974) *''Out to Lunch'' (1974) *''The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence'' (1975) (Bert only) *''Christmas Eve on Sesame Street'' (1978) *''Don't Eat the Pictures'' (1983) *''Big Bird in China'' (1983) *''The Muppets: A Celebration of 30 Years'' (1986) *''A Muppet Family Christmas'' (1987) *''Sesame Street, Special'' (1988) *''Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting'' (1989) *''The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson'' (1990) *''Big Bird's Birthday or Let Me Eat Cake'' *''Sesame Street Jam: A Musical Celebration'' *''Sesame Street Stays Up Late'' *''Stars and Street Forever'' (1994) *''Elmo Saves Christmas'' (1996) *''Elmopalooza'' (1998) *''CinderElmo'' (1999) *''The Street We Live On'' (2004) *''Elmo's Christmas Countdown'' (2007) *''Growing Hope Against Hunger'' (2011) (Bert only) *''Das Geheimnis der Blumenfabrik'' *''Once Upon a Sesame Street Christmas'' (2016) *''The Magical Wand Chase'' (2017) (animated in credits only) *''When You Wish Upon a Pickle'' (2018) *''Sesame Street's 50th Anniversary Celebration'' (2019) Guest Appearances *''Evening at Pops'' (1971, Ernie only) *''The Dick Cavett Show'' - November 25, 1971 *''The Flip Wilson Show'' - Episode #53 (September 14, 1972) *''Today'' **April 3, 1974 **January 16, 2016 (Ernie only) **November 8, 2017 *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass'' (1974) *''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' *''Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten'' - #10 (November 27, 1975) *''The Muppet Show'' **Episode 102: Connie Stevens **Episode 518: Marty Feldman *''Numéro un'' - Mireille Mathieu (March 26, 1977) *''I Love Liberty'' (1982) *''Night of 100 Stars'' (1985) *''The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' (1986 and 1987) *''The Rosie O'Donnell Show'' (1998, Ernie only) *''Between the Lions'' - "Tweet, Tweet" *''The Oprah Winfrey Show'' - May 19, 2003 (Ernie only) *''Rove Live'' (2007) *''Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader?'' (2009, Bert only) *''nachtmagazin'' (2009, Ernie only) *''Good Morning America'' **September 19, 2012 (Bert only) **January 15, 2016 (Ernie only) *''Krömer - Late Night Show'' (2012) *''DAS!'' (2013) *''Hamburg Journal'' (2013) *''SWR3 latenight'' (2013) *''TV Total'' (2013) *''Wer hat's gesehen?'' (2013) *''Oprah: Where Are They Now?'' (2014) *''Saturday Night Live'' - April 11, 2015 (Taraji P. Henson/Mumford & Sons) *''Christmas with the Mormon Tabernacle Choir'' (2015) *''The Project'' (2015, Ernie only) Movies *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets Take Manhattan'' (1984) *''Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird'' (1985) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' (1999) Direct-to-video *''Rock & Roll!'' *''123 Count with Me'' (Ernie only) *''Bert & Ernie's Word Play'' (2002) *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (2004) *''A Celebration of Me, Grover'' (2004) *''Elmo Visits the Doctor'' (2005) *''Abby in Wonderland'' (2008) *''Count on Sports'' (2008) Theme park *''Sesame Street 4-D Movie Magic'' *''Spaghetti Space Chase'' *''Street Mission'' Video games *''Numbers'' *''Letters'' *''Counting Café'' *''Alphabet Avenue'' *''Elmo's Letter Adventure'' (Ernie only) *''Music Maker'' *''Sesame Street Sports'' (Ernie only) *''Kinect Sesame Street TV'' Books *''The Together Book'' *''Big Bird's Birthday Party'' *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil, Smell No Evil'' *''Cookie Monster, Where Are You?'' Comics *''Epi / Blas ...y los demás'' *''Barrio Sésamo'' *''Sesame Street'' (Ape Entertainment) Online content *Sesame Street viral videos **Conversations with Bert Commercials, promos, interstitials *PBS promos *''Don't Forget to Watch the Movie'' *''A Brief History of Motion Pictures'' *Fuji Xerox *''Ready to Learn'' **Star Finder (Ernie only) **Detectives **Westside Story (Ernie only) *TomTom *Chrysler *Respect Brings Us Together **"Give it, live it, RESPECT" __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies